


Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [4]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: Cute fluffy moment, Feels, Jonnor - Freeform, Jonnor otp, Jonnor watching "Moulin Rouge", M/M, Will Connor cry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonnor watching "Moulin Rouge"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.

 

They played videogames for what feels like ages. Suddenly Jude dropped with a groan his controller on the coffee table across from the couch where they were currently sitting.

“What's going on?” Connor asked, adorable confusion written all over his face.

“I'm bored!” Jude whined with a pout, crossing his arms to his chest.

“You're only bored because you were losing at the game.” Connor smiled, affectionately ruffling his boyfriend's hair.

“That's not true!” Jude said with an outrageous pitch in his voice, playfully slapping at his boyfriend's very well built bicep.

“Well..” Connor said, dropping his controller next to Jude's “What do you wanna do then?”

Jude obviously noticed Connor's mischievous and allusive tone.

“Not that..” Jude said and then he added, watching an adorable pout forming on his boyfriend's lips: “My moms are in the kitchen!”

“What you want to do then?” Connor asked cuddling up against Jude's side.

“I want to watch a movie” Jude proposed.

 

They argued for like 15 minutes about which movie Connor hadn't already seen yet.

“Ughhh!” Jude groaned, running his hands throught his hair in frustration, but then it hit him.  
“What about Moulin Rouge?” Connor finally smiled nodding.

“It's fair to give you an heads up...It's so emotional... “ Jude sighed putting the dvd on “...You'll be crying like a baby”

Connor just rolled his eyes, letting out a laugh.

“I Don't think so, Judicorn” He winked at his boyfriend, his voice cocky and confident.

Jude just shrugged smiling and sitting up on the couch, where Connor wrapped him and Jude in the warm plaid blanket.

 

They were comfortably wrapped in the blanket. Connor's arms laced around his waist and Jude cuddled up to his chest. For once it was Connor who had to look down, if he wanted to look at Jude.

They were watching the part when Christian was singing “Your song” to Satine.

“Are you okay baby?” Connor asked, his voice filled with mocking and teasing “Need a kleenex?”

Jude just elbowed him in the stomach.

“Ouch” Connor laughed, watching his boyfriend's teary eyes.

“So Beautiful...” Jude commented sniffing and cuddling up even more into Connor's chest.

“ _How wonderful life is... now you're in the woooooooorld”_ Jude sang along with the character's from the movie, and Connor couldn't control his laughters, because he was so freaking cute and adorable. He had to lay a kiss throught his hair.. because seriously, he was the cutest thing ever.

Jude laughed, leaning into his affectionate gesture.

“You know..” Connor said, at some point during the movie “It's not THAT emotional.. I haven't shed a tear yet”

“Maybe you're just too sensitive and tenderhearted...” Connor teased.

“Wait for it...” Jude retorted confidently, even though his voice was still broken and scratched from the tears.

Nothing in his entire life prepared Connor Stevens for that.

“Oh my God” Jude lifted up his head from his spot against Connor's chest, feeling it trembling.

_“Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_  
_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_  
_It all revolves around you_  
_And there's no mountain too high_  
_No river too wide_  
_Sing out this song I'll be there by your side_  
_Storm clouds may gather_  
_And stars may collide_  
_But I love you until the end of time”_

Connor was like in trance. His gaze glued to the television's screen.

“Game on..” Jude thought.

“ _Come what may... Come what may.... Come what may.. I will love you, until my dying day......”_

Jude sang along, and he suddenly flinched feeling something wet dropping throught his short hair.

“Connor?” He felt Connor's arms tightening his grip around his waist and his head hiding in the crook of Jude's neck.

Jude wanted to laugh.. so hard.

“Con...” Connor sniffed, wetting Jude's neck with tears.

“The feels!” Connor commented making Jude bursting out in laughters.

“Hey!”

“I'm sorry!!” Jude said, feeling tears running over his cheeks.

Then Christian's voice from the movie said:

“ _The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love.. and be loved in return”_

Jude and Connor looked at each other, and they both knew it was the last straw.. they both bursted out in tears.

“Oh my God” Jude cried, wiping both his and Connor's cheeks from the tears.

After a while Connor sobered up a bit, and he asked.  
“It was the saddest scene of the movie right? I can't handle another intense scene like this.”

Jude thought about the next scenes.

“El tango de Roxanne scene, the Come what may scene on the show, and... the end when Satine..”  
“You know what?” Jude suddenly said standing up from the couch and turning off the tv.

“What do you think of a rematch?” He proposed handing the controller to Connor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I Was watching Moulin Rouge and I couldn't resist... this movie. <3 the endless feels and tears LOL  
> I'll admit that I was Jude for the most part, the first time that I've seen it (Yes, singing part included) LOL


End file.
